


Fulcrum

by Island_of_Reil



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Chocolate Box Exchange, Large Cock, Large Nipples, Multi, Nipple Play, Sandwich, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Treat, lucky pierre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Island_of_Reil/pseuds/Island_of_Reil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I don’t want any jealousy on my squad,” Levi said. “So, I’ve got a solution to this entire situation.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“A solution?” Eren repeated dumbly.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“A solution. I’ll happily fuck you if you want. Or suck you off. Or have you suck me off, if you’re up for that. The catch is this: You have to get Mikasa off, too.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fulcrum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Samuraiter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samuraiter/gifts).



> Happy belated Chocolate Box, Samuraiter! I hope you like this treat.

Of all the things Eren didn’t expect to see when he rounded the corner of the castle’s third-floor corridor, one that was pretty high up on the list was Captain Levi with his hand in Mikasa’s hair, pulling her head down to the level of his so he could, apparently, jam his tongue down her throat.

“What the _fuck?”_ Eren shouted before he remembered that he had a brain-to-mouth filter. Nominally, anyway.

Mikasa pulled back sharply and straightened up. Her face was red, and her eyes wouldn’t meet Eren’s at all. Their superior officer, on the other hand, looked entirely unfazed. Slightly annoyed, even. “You know, Eren,” he said, “when you accidentally stumble across a couple of people having a private moment, the polite thing to do is excuse yourself and back away.”

“Since when do you and Mikasa have ‘private moments’?” Eren demanded, mortified to hear his voice rise into a near-squeak at the end.

“Since she finally got it through her head that you weren’t interested. I made an overture, she accepted. That’s usually how these things work.” Levi’s eyes narrowed. “Why do you care? Are you jealous all of a sudden, now that the opportunity’s gone?”

“Le— Captain,” Mikasa said, quietly but warningly.

“I’m— I’m not— ” Eren broke off, then threw his hands up in the air. “Oh, fuck it. Forget I said anything. Forget I _saw_ anything. Go back to— to what you were doing.”

He turned and marched back around the corner, all the way back to his room, which was on the same floor but the opposite side of the building. He barely kept himself from slamming the door, if only because if he broke the hinges he’d look even more stupid than he already did. Then he threw himself face down onto his bed, which was much bigger than the one he’d had down in the dungeon, and seethed.

He was being an idiot, he knew. Most men were into women, not other men. The odds that Levi was ever going to notice him _that_ way had always been, at best, unreliable. Especially since Levi had orders to kill him if he ever got too out of hand. Mikasa had her faults, but she didn’t turn into a fifteen-meter monster who knocked over buildings.

But still. It wasn’t _fair._ Mikasa had always hated Levi, while Eren had always looked up to him. Why did _she_ get to kiss him, and probably fuck him too? Goddamn it.

Eren’s thoughts were derailed by a short series of knocks. “Eren. Open the damn door.”

If he didn’t open the damn door, he was going to hear _That’s an order_ next. With a sigh, he pushed himself off the bed and went to the door. 

Levi stood there with his arms folded, his face in its default state of expressionless. Mikasa stood behind him, still not meeting Eren’s eyes.

“Yes, sir?” Eren asked as neutrally as he could.

Levi pushed past him into the room. “Come on,” he said over his shoulder. Mikasa, looking like she’d rather be anywhere else at the moment, followed. Levi shut the door behind her. He held Eren’s gaze again and said, “So. It’s not _me_ you’re jealous of, then.”

Eren turned red. “Um. Sir.”

As if he hadn’t spoken, Levi went on. “I don’t want any jealousy on my squad. It leads to people making dumb decisions in battle and getting themselves and other people killed. So, I’ve got a solution to this entire situation.”

“A solution?” Eren repeated dumbly.

“A solution,” Levi echoed. “I’ll happily fuck you if you want. Or suck you off. Or have you suck me off, if you’re up for that. The catch is this: You have to get Mikasa off, too.”

Eren didn’t say anything for a minute. Was he even hearing right? He looked at Mikasa, who was staring at the floor now. “Mikasa? What the hell? Are you okay with… with _this?”_

“Yeah,” she mumbled.

“You wanna at least look me in the face and tell me that?” Eren demanded.

Mikasa was blood-red at this point, but she raised her head and looked him square in the eye. “It was my idea,” she said, speaking clearly this time. Eren blinked.

“You do like girls too, Eren, don’t you?” Levi said. “If not, we—”

“No— I mean, no, I do like girls too, that’s not the problem.” Eren sat down on the edge of the bed and covered his face with his hands.

“So what _is_ the problem?” Levi demanded.

Eren dropped his hands and took a deep breath, but before he could say anything, the thought occurred to him: _Good question._

Mikasa had calmed down and backed off from him a lot in the last several months, giving him room to breathe. That had probably had something to do with how she’d ended up in a … a _thing_ with Levi. Levi’s attentions would go a long way toward keeping her from getting all obsessive about Eren again. And… well, okay, she wasn’t bad-looking or anything. She kind of looked a little like Levi, in fact, even though Eren had no idea why.

What he ended up saying, slowly, was, “So. Mikasa, what did you have in mind?”

“Um. Well, I guess … Levi could lie on the bed, and you could ride him facing away from him, and, uh, I could ride you?”

Eren stared at her again. Then he said, “You’ve thought about this, haven’t you.” Not a question.

She was looking down at the floor again, her arms folded. It made her look even more like Levi. “Maybe.”

The amazing thing was, even though his mind wasn’t processing any of this too well, his cock seemed to be okay with it. More than okay. He kind of hoped she wasn’t noticing that right now, even though it was a really stupid hope under the circumstances.

“Okay,” he said. “I … I guess I’m on board with this, then.”

“Good,” Levi said. “Get undressed, Eren.”

Eren swallowed and stood up. After more than three years in the military he hadn’t thought he had much modesty left. Before the military he, Mikasa, and Armin had seen each other naked from time to time in perfectly innocent circumstances. But these weren’t perfectly innocent circumstances. Also it was more than a little scary pulling off his straps and jacket, then his shirt, under Levi’s intense stare. When it hit him that the intense look wasn’t critical — not at all — he was twice as scared as before and, at the same time, ready to come in his pants. His hands shook a little as he unbuttoned his fly.

“Need help with that?” Levi asked drily. Eren’s hands shook a little harder. “Looks like you do.” Levi walked over to Eren, dropped to his knees in one smooth motion, and slapped Eren’s hands away. Then he undid the rest of the buttons, which were most of them, and yanked both trousers and underwear down to Eren’s knees. Eren’s cock sprang out, and he suppressed a whimpery noise in his throat as the head smacked against the sharp line of Levi’s jaw and left a wet spot on it.

Levi didn’t seem bothered by that at all. He wrapped his hand around the shaft and, eyes drilling into Eren’s, pressed a kiss to the tip. Eren stifled another pathetic noise. The third noise came out loud and shaky because Levi had taken the whole head into his mouth and begun to suck on it. “Fffff… _fuck._ ”

Through the rising haze of pleasure, Eren remembered that Mikasa was standing off to the side, watching. This time he didn’t think he could meet _her_ eyes. Looking down at Levi was a lot more enjoyable anyway. His eyes were shut, and his long, thick eyelashes were fanned out over his upper cheeks. The beginnings of a sex flush had started to appear over the arch of his cheekbones. His mouth was a tight red seal around Eren’s cockhead. Eren gingerly put his hands on Levi’s shoulders, clutching and caressing, feeling the hard muscles under the jacket and shirt.

Abruptly, Levi pulled off him with a filthy wet noise. “Let’s not waste that hard-on,” he said, getting to his feet again. He strode over to Eren’s dresser, whipped off his cravat, and laid it down on the dresser top. His other clothing began to follow, each piece folded with neat precision once it was off him. Eren wasn’t paying much attention to that, though. The triangle of Levi’s back, all its muscles sharply delineated, was much more fascinating; the hard globes of his ass cheeks, even more so. Although Eren did spare some attention to his thighs. He wondered if Levi could kill someone by wrapping his thighs around their neck. He thought it might be an enjoyable way to go.

Then Levi turned around. Eren’s gaze dropped, and then so did his jaw.

“Yeah… it’s a little intimidating at first,” Mikasa said. Fuck. Eren had actually forgotten she was there.

“That’s why we have oil,” Levi said. “Other than to condition 3DMG parts, that is.” His mouth was lifted up just a little bit at one corner.

“Uh,” Eren said. He had to admit, he did wonder what it would feel like to have a cock that size up his ass. Had wondered about that for years, and not just in connection with Levi. Now that he was confronted with it, however, the prospect seemed a little daunting.

“We have the whole afternoon and evening,” Levi said, walking toward him, his cock swaying as he moved. “No upcoming expedition to get ready for, not for a while. I’m sure you’re used to quick and dirty from your time in the trainee barracks, Eren. But I prefer to take my time.”

“Uh,” Eren said again. He didn’t say anything else immediately afterward because Levi grabbed his chin and pulled his head down.

Levi kissed hard, rough, not gently exploring but almost like he was trying to stake a claim to Eren’s mouth. Eren decided that since they were both naked and Levi had his tongue halfway down Eren’s throat, it wouldn’t be overstepping himself to grab Levi by his upper arms, pull him closer, and kiss him aggressively back. Levi didn’t object. His cock pressed like an iron rod into Eren’s lower stomach. He reached down and curled a hand around Eren’s cock, and Eren made another one of those desperate, stifled noises.

Suddenly Levi pulled away and looked off to the side. “Enjoying the show?” he asked hoarsely. Mikasa, whom he’d apparently caught staring, nodded. Her blush was more diffuse now, her pupils were huge, and her lower lip shone with saliva. A bolt of excitement slipped through Eren’s lower body just from the look on her face, taking him by surprise.

Levi turned back to Eren. “Get on the bed.” Eren backed up until the edge of the mattress hit the backs of his knees, and then he flopped backwards, legs hanging down. Levi grabbed Eren’s bunched-up trousers and underwear and tugged them off him along with his boots, then dropped all of it on the floor. He pulled off each woolen sock and added it to the pile, which he frowned at. “Tch. Your trousers are going to wrinkle.”

“I… I can iron them later, sir,” Eren said shakily.

“Be sure you do. Also, I just had your dick in my mouth, you can drop the ‘sir’ for the moment.”

With that, Levi grabbed Eren’s knees, hauling them upward while pushing them apart. Eren scrambled backward in response until he was entirely on the bed. Levi swung himself up to kneel between the spread of Eren’s legs. “Mikasa,” he said. “We need oil. And towels.”

“I...” Eren’s voice seemed to need oil more than anything else in the room did. He cleared his throat and began again. “I’ve got oil in the top drawer of my desk. And there’s a clean towel on the rack next to it.”

Mikasa turned around. Levi didn’t respond to Eren’s words. He was staring down, past Eren’s cock and balls aparently, and this time his expression _did_ seem critical. Between that and the perfectly carved muscles of his arms, chest, and belly, from which his cock had distracted Eren earlier, the whole effect was more than a little… intimidating.

“You’ve taken a shit today, right?” Levi demanded.

“Um, yes, si— uh, Levi. Right after breakfast.”

“And you showered this morning, right?”

“Yes, right _before_ breakfast—” Eren bit off the _sir_ that still stubbornly wanted to come out of his mouth.

Levi was absently stroking Eren’s inner right ass cheek with a callused fingertip, making him shiver. “Ever have anything up your ass for fun before, Eren? Not just dicks, but fingers, toys, anything?”

Eren’s face was so hot it hurt. Kind of like his cock. “Um. Not really …Toys? You mean, like wooden soldiers or dolls? People _do_ that sort of thing?”

When Levi looked up at him, his eyebrows were nearly at his hairline. Eren squirmed under the intense look of disbelief. After several seconds of silence, Levi said, “I’ll explain it to you another time.”

Mikasa walked up to the bed just then, jar of oil in one hand and towel in the other. “Get your legs further apart,” Levi said to Eren. “Also, shove that extra pillow there under your hips.” Wriggling as gracelessly as a worm, Eren managed to comply, and as he did so Levi took the towel from Mikasa and arranged it under Eren’s ass. “Good. Now, let’s open you up.”

He took the jar from Mikasa, too, and unscrewed the lid and put it upside down on the bed. Then he slid his fingers into the oil, wiggling them so that the excess dribbled off, and set the jar down out of Eren’s line of vision.

Eren had been expecting more roughness, but Levi’s touch was light and gentle as he ran the tip of his finger around and around the outside of Eren’s hole. It felt good, but it also tickled a little, and even though his dick seemed to appreciate the sensation Eren clenched his teeth and squirmed. Was this part of the “take my time” deal?

“Breathe. Try to relax,” Levi said. It didn’t sound like an order; his voice was quieter now, less commanding, more reassuring. “If you’re tense, it’ll hurt more. Oh—” He looked up. “—and there’s definitely going to be some discomfort, maybe even a little pain involved. If you change your mind at any time, or if I’m doing something you can’t tolerate, _you will tell me.”_

That was definitely an order. Eren nodded, inhaled deeply, and let the breath out. He could feel the muscles in his ass start to relax a little, and he tried not to tense up again as Levi recommenced the around-and-around caress.

It was a little harder to stay relaxed when he felt the tip of Levi’s finger begin to push in. The oil was chilly. And it felt… weird, having something in there going in instead of coming out, like a medical procedure he had to tolerate instead of a sex thing he should be enjoying. His hard-on flagged a little.

Levi’s eyes flickered over to Eren’s cock, and he frowned. Once his entire fingertip was inside Eren, he stopped and held still. Eren made himself take another deep breath, and he let the tension drain out of him on the exhale. Levi began to press further in. The weird feeling didn’t change much. When Eren could feel knuckles grazing the insides of his ass cheeks, Levi said, “That’s one finger.” Eren nodded. Levi withdrew it all the way until barely the nail remained in Eren, then slowly slid it all the way back in. “Still one,” he said.

The next time he moved his hand forward into Eren, it was with a second finger alongside the first. “Two now,” he said. He moved as slowly as he had before, but Eren grimaced at the burning, stretching sensation. Was he going to be able to even _take_ Levi’s cock? Was Levi going to have to spend a few hours “opening him up” like this, maybe with his whole hand eventually?

“You okay, Eren?” Mikasa said from alongside the bed. Her voice sounded… odd. Not like her.

It took Eren’s brain a long minute to parse out just why. When the light dawned, his cock twitched surprisingly hard. “Y…yeah,” he said from between his teeth.

“You can help him loosen up,” Levi said.

“What?” Eren and Mikasa both said, in the same bewildered tone, almost simultaneously.

Levi rolled his eyes. “No, not like _that,_ you morons. Mikasa: give his nipples some attention. It’ll help.”

Mikasa’s shade of pink deepened as she sat down on the bed by Eren’s shoulder. She pressed her palms to his chest, fingertips pushing down, and began to just slide her hands all over. It … wasn’t bad. It was warm and soothing, if a little rough from her calluses. But it felt like it was for herself, not for him, like she was committing the contours of his skin to memory in case she never got to touch him like this again. Even so, once or twice a callus would scrape over one of his nipples, and he’d suck in his breath with the mild jolt of pleasure.

“Stop fucking around, Mikasa,” Levi said with another frown. He still had the two fingers buried deep inside Eren, unmoving. Mikasa pursed her mouth, drew up her hands until just her fingertips were on Eren’s chest, moved them to his nipples, and began to pinch and tug. The jolts grew stronger, more numerous, and closer together. Eren tilted his head back and sighed — and then he felt Levi start to move his fingers again, crooking the tips. “Can you feel this, Eren?” Levi asked quietly.

“Feel…” Eren trailed off in puzzlement. It didn’t burn as much as before, not with Mikasa pulling at his nipples, but he could feel Levi’s fingertips pushing against his inner wall, upward and forward toward his pubic bone. He closed his eyes, trying to feel whatever it was Levi wanted him to feel. They didn’t stay closed long. White fire suddenly licked clear through him, belly down to groin and into his inner thighs. He made a strangled noise, eyes bulging as his hips lifted off the bed.

“Sounds like a yes,” Levi said drily. He pushed upward again, and yet another hot, wet spark burst deep within Eren and radiated outward. It was like… like Levi was sucking him off from the inside of his cock, even though he had no idea how that would even work. Almost involuntarily he rose up on his elbows and thrust against Levi’s hand again, moaning.

“Feel good, Eren?” Mikasa said. Her voice was soft and husky, and that plus how sharply she was now tweaking his nipples intensified the waves of damp heat Levi was sending through Eren’s cock and balls. He was breathing heavily, and he was dripping onto his own pubes. He nodded, not trusting his voice just now.

He could tell when Levi introduced the third finger. But, even though there was that stretching discomfort again, it didn’t seem to hurt as much as before. This time Levi kept pressing more steadily and more firmly against that spot, and a series of hot little stabs went through Eren that had him whimpering and clutching at the comforter.

Mikasa was still attending to his chest. She darted a look at his face, trying to gauge something, and she must have gotten her answer because she ducked her head and took one nipple into her mouth. Eren groaned. It was all wet fire inside him now, the combined girth of Levi’s fingers rubbing out inner sparks from him like a glass rod on a silk cloth, and Mikasa sending warmth flowing through his torso as she sucked his stone-hard nipples and scraped them with the edges of her teeth.

“I think he’s ready,” Levi said. His voice was still controlled, but there was a strain to it, as though it wouldn’t have taken much to make him sound as wrecked as Eren felt.

Mikasa moved back. Eren looked down at himself, nipples erect and gleaming, abs twitching, droplets of oil and pre-come in his pubes. Levi was looking down at him, too, and Eren shuddered at the hunger in his eyes. Then Levi abruptly pushed Eren’s knees to one side. “Move forward.”

Eren scampered to obey. Levi picked up the jar again and liberally slathered his cock with oil, to the point that it dripped onto the towel. Then he put the jar on the floor, moved to sit behind Eren on the bed, and tossed the extra pillow aside. With no effort at all he hauled Eren against him, holding him well above his lap rather than in it. The blunt, wide head of his cock trailed over Eren’s left ass cheek, leaving behind a path of sticky wetness. Eren swallowed; just the feel of it against his skin was as terrifying as it was arousing.

“Mikasa, push the towel back a little bit so it catches everything. Then line me up with Eren.” Fear notwithstanding, Eren’s cock swelled so hard at the last six words that it smacked against his belly.

Mikasa’s flush at this point had no embarrassment in it whatsoever, Eren was pretty sure. He could feel her cool, rough fingertips between his buttocks, holding them apart, then touching the edges of his hole and gently spreading it. His face was afire, having her see him like this and touch him so intimately, but the shame ran neck and neck with an almost suffocating feeling of fear-tinged excitement.

Then he felt the broad, blunt pressure against his hole. The embarrassment fled entirely, and the excitement waned considerably. “We’ll take as long as we need to,” Levi said against his neck, having obviously felt Eren tense up. “Just breathe and relax.” He gently nipped a patch of skin right over Eren’s nape, and Eren whimpered as his cock twitched again. “Mikasa, help him out a little. Also I think you can get out of your clothes at this point, don’t you?”

“Uh, yeah,” Mikasa said, sounding a little abashed, like she’d absentmindedly forgotten something important. She stripped with the same matter-of-fact precision that Levi had, even if she didn’t bother to fold her clothes neatly but just left them in a pile on the floor.

Eren hadn’t seen her naked in years, he realized. Her body was nearly as hard as Levi’s — arms roped with muscle, abdominals two rigid columns, thighs that could probably also choke someone to death. But her hips were round, she had small firm breasts that bobbed when she moved, and her nipples were a dark coral. And _long,_ and _thick._ Being more into men than women overall, Eren had never given nipple size much consideration. But his dick seemed to have its own opinions on the matter and they were all very positive.

Mikasa knelt in front of Eren and Levi, took Eren’s cock in hand, and began to stroke it. Eren let out a long, abject groan, and it grew louder as he felt Levi begin to lower him further, Levi’s cock pushing inside him in earnest, Levi beginning to breathe more heavily against Eren’s neck.

The next… five, ten, fifteen, however-many minutes were a haze of searing, breaching pain. The feeling of _oh, God, I can’t take another millimeter_ was followed by _holy shit, I_ am _taking it, he’s going to get it all in,_ and that feeling was chased by _oh, fuck, there’s so much_ more _, he’s gonna rip me apart before he hits bottom._ But it was all laced with the little erotic shocks Mikasa was sending through him. She knew what she was doing, too: how to move the foreskin, how to thumb the head, the existence of that little sensitive spot beneath the rim. He didn’t want to think about _how_ she’d come to know what she was doing, although the answer was obvious and at this point he wasn’t even sure why he cared. His ass hurt too much for him to completely melt into her touch, but it was keeping him from clenching up, howling tearfully, or trying to struggle away from Levi despite himself.

“Mikasa?” he croaked.

“Yes?”

“Can I… um, could you put your chest up to my face? Please?”

The long, indulgent sigh he could feel against the back of his neck was suddenly cut off by a snort. “Virgins,” Levi muttered. Eren wanted to turn around and hit him.

But then Mikasa stooped a little bit so that her left breast brushed against Eren’s lips. He brought up his hands to cup both breasts and began to mouth the left nipple. It was like a stiff, dark, crinkly-fleshed berry against his tongue, tasting faintly of salt. Mikasa made an appreciative humming noise and adjusted her position so that she could twine the fingers of her left hand into Eren’s hair while she continued to fondle his dick with her right. He moved to the right nipple and began to gently chew on it while tweaking the now-wet left one with his fingertips, trying to remember what Mikasa had done to his and imitating what he recalled.

None of it was enough to make him _forget,_ exactly, that he had an insanely huge cock going up his ass centimeter by agonizing centimeter. He was dimly registering the feel of Levi’s pecs and abs heaving and roiling against his back as Levi lowered him down on his own erection. But, still, he was more than a little startled when he felt the coarseness of pubes brushing against the crack of his ass and the softer hairs atop Levi’s thighs against the undersides of his own.

“It’s… in,” Levi groaned. “All the way in.” Most of Eren’s weight rested on his lap now, but his hands on Eren’s hips were unsteady. “ _Fuck,_ you’re hot inside.” Eren caught his breath. He wished he could see Levi’s face.

Mikasa peered around Eren at Levi. “Can I…”

“Not yet,” Levi grunted. “We’re gonna do this on our sides. I can bench-press the two of you fifty times, or I can enjoy myself. Both ain’t gonna happen. And he’s a little too green to be doing most of the work just yet.”

Holding Eren close to his own groin — as if Eren were going to slip so easily off that massive thing sunk in him to the hilt — Levi stretched out on his side. Eren arranged himself likewise as best he could. Levi grabbed the knee of Eren’s that was facing upward and yanked that leg up into the air. Eren bent into the stretch, arching his back, trying to open himself up as much as possible. He had no idea how Levi was still holding himself back from thrusting at this point. He didn’t think he’d have had the self-control, in Levi’s place. But that was going to happen imminently, and Eren had a sense he was in for more pain when it did.

Mikasa stretched out in front of Eren, facing him. Her eyes were huge and very soft as she rested one hand on his face and leaned in. She didn’t kiss as roughly as Levi did, but it was a determined kiss, no indecision or shyness in it at all. She wrapped her other hand back around Eren’s cock, repeatedly thumbing the slit. He shuddered, his hips jerked wildly in response to her touch, and the stab of pain in his ass made him pull his mouth away from Mikasa’s and bite his lower lip. “Ow.”

Levi pressed down on Eren’s upturned hip. “Wait,” he said, his voice a rasp. “Just hold still. I’m … I’m gonna move now.” Slowly, millimeter by millimeter, he began to withdraw. It wasn’t as painful as the initial entry, what with Eren now accustomed to his girth, but the drag over his sore inner membranes made Eren clench his teeth. And, yet, he was starting to feel… empty. Unhappily empty.

“Get more oil,” Levi said thickly, once he was all the way out of Eren. Mikasa turned around and crawled toward the edge of the bed so she could lean over and pick up the jar from the floor. Eren’s eyes fixed on her ass, every bit as muscular as Levi’s but rounder, and the flash of glistening pink down low between the cheeks. Out of nowhere came the thought: _We’ll have to do this with her facing away from me next time._

She came up with the jar in her hand and looked at Levi for direction. “Put more on me,” Levi said. “And on Eren.” She swung one leg over both their bodies, kneeling astride them, and daubed more oil on the shaft of Levi’s cock and on the outside of Eren’s hole. The coolness felt good this time, good enough to ignore the ticklish feeling of droplets running down the back of his ballsack. “That’s enough,” Levi said. Mikasa hopped off the bed to put the jar back on the floor, then hopped back on and lay down in front of Eren again. Pressing kisses to his jaw and ear, she moved her hand back to his cock and began to jack him slowly as Levi started to drill back into him.

His insides still smarted with a heavy, deep discomfort. But it wasn’t as bad this time, now that he was all opened up and there was more oil. On its way back in, the solid mass of Levi’s cock brushed over that spot he’d rubbed with his fingertips earlier. Eren jolted and jerked at the staccato burst of sensation. 

“You okay?” Levi huffed.

“…yeah,” Eren managed.

“Eren. Let me—” Mikasa broke off, then threw her upward leg over both Eren’s and Levi’s bodies again. She scooted closer to Eren, and, still holding his cock, she began to maneuver herself—

Eren’s eyes started out of his head. “Holy _fuck.”_ There was another soft huff against the back of his neck.

“Are you okay, Eren?” Mikasa’s face was looming in front of his, flushed, concerned. Her forehead gleamed with perspiration. He could smell the clean sweat on her, and something a little muskier, too.

“Y…yeah. I…” He closed his eyes. _Fuck._ He knew his body temperature was higher than hers, a lot higher, but still it felt so amazingly warm inside her. She was gripping him with powerful inner muscles wrapped in soft, smooth slickness, molding herself to his shape. “Are you… are you okay too?”

“Yeah,” she murmured. “You’re, ahh, really warm. It feels good, though.”

“Start moving, Mikasa,” Levi said hoarsely behind Eren as he began to withdraw again.

It was all erratic and unsynchronized at first. Levi, drawing his hips backward, would pull Mikasa forward to smack into Eren. Mikasa, who was falling into a rhythm parallel to Eren’s body, threw Levi’s stroke off several times and caused Eren some additional painful friction. She resolved the problem by raising the leg she’d thrown across their hips and hooking that ankle around Eren’s calf for leverage instead. Levi, free of her constraint, started to thrust in earnest.

There wasn’t one moment of crystal clarity in which the push and pull of him inside Eren switched from just this side of tolerable to pleasurable. He was focusing on Mikasa’s damp squeezing heat, how she ground down against his pubic bone over and over and her face was contorted and little gasps were coming out of her, and how her huge swollen nipples were brushing against his own and against his clavicle. And it dawned on him that Levi fucking him wasn’t hurting him anymore, not really. The soreness was still there, but it was like his body had come to understand things that his mind couldn’t wrap itself around — that Levi wasn’t tearing him apart but was caressing him from the inside, over and over. Not just in that spot, even though every time he rubbed against it heat would jitter in waves throughout Eren’s lower body. Everywhere inside him.

He wanted so badly to move with them, to push back against Levi, to thrust forward into Mikasa. It was so hard not to, so hard to keep his hips still, just like it had always been so hard for him to stop, to think, instead of just move, just fight, just fly. Abruptly he flashed back to a day years ago when he and Armin were standing in the Shiganshina schoolyard near the seesaw. The middle part of a seesaw, Armin had told him, was called the _fulcrum_. That was Eren, now. By keeping himself still, he thought, he was holding them all together.

In the end, though, there was no way to hold perfectly still, not with the ferocious surge rising up from his balls. His hips stuttered and wobbled, even with Levi gripping them as he began to pound more frantically into Eren. Mikasa was grinding down on him harder now, little squeaks and then almost barks coming out of her throat. She came first, tightening so hard around him that his vision clouded — and then Eren was coming too, yelling, so uncontrolled in his thrusts that his balls were slapping audibly against both Levi and Mikasa. He hadn’t quite stopped spurting when he felt Levi’s fingernails cutting into his hips and his teeth into Eren’s shoulder blade. Levi emitted a long, obscene groan as he lost control of his own movements. Eren could feel him twitching inside him, and then the warm wetness of come washing through him and dripping a little out of his ass.

They collapsed against the comforter in a heap of damp skin and heaving chests. The towel beneath them was sticky, and the air around them smelled obscene. Eren winced as he felt Levi pull out — even mostly soft, Levi’s cock was still pretty impressive — and then Mikasa eased back off him. Then they pressed up against him, fore and aft. Eren watched with mellow interest as Levi reached out and ran his fingers through Mikasa’s hair. She took his hand and kissed his knuckles, then let it drop so she could burrow back into Eren.

“So,” Levi said into Eren’s neck. He sounded like Eren felt. “No jealousy.”

“No jealousy,” Eren repeated with the beginnings of a yawn. 

Mikasa stroked Eren’s hip. “I could go again,” she said. “Like, right now.”

“Later.” Levi’s voice was muffled. “I can’t get it up again right now anyway.”

“I bet Eren could, though,” Mikasa said. “He could fuck you instead and I could watch.”

“Uh,” Eren said. He didn’t think he could go again right now, either, but his cock surprised him by twitching a little.

He felt Levi lift his head and shoulders behind his own. Mikasa raised her head as well and stared over Eren’s shoulder. Eren couldn’t be bothered to turn around, but before Mikasa dropped her gaze, he felt Levi settling back onto the bed.

“Maybe another time,” Levi said.

Eren smiled and closed his eyes.


End file.
